just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Final Duel
A Final Duel is the seventh and final mission of Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Walkthrough The mission picks up right after where Shattering Blue Missiles ends, similar to the last two missions of Just Cause 2. Rico goes back into the burning military base to spot a CS Dominator and some other unknown chopper. They were piloted by Winston Richardson and Adolf Columbus respectively. No words are exchanged as you prepare to fight the commander of the North Rusanian Military in the CS Dominator. Objective 1: Defeat Winston Richardson The CS Dominator will use its entire array of weapons to attack you. Attack it using your handheld weapons or onboard weaponry of a vehicle, it doesn't matter. Winston Richardson will use a variety of slogans to try and demoralize you, but it doesn't matter. When he is defeated, his chopper will begin to shake, and it will crash to the ground. He crawls out, only to be killed by a sniper shot by Charlotte. Adolf Columbus then appears in his other chopper. You... you killed my commander! I will KILL you!!! Suddenly, the chopper is attacked. Eh hello, hombre! Couldn't be late to the party huh? Sheldon? Where did you come from? Eh. Was holed up in a prison deep within this base, but then your explosions destroyed the entire complex! And then I found this sweet toy! Anyway, let's take out this sucker! Objective 2: Defeat Adolf Columbus The final battle begins. Sheldon was using the same chopper as Adolf Columbus, but both of them seemed to deal almost negligible damage to the other with the mriyum shielding. Adolf Columbus, like Winston Richardson, hurled taunts at Rico while still firing. It doesn't matter how you fight Adolf Columbus, whether hanging from Sheldon's chopper or firing from the ground or having your own chopper/vehicle, but it takes a really long time to defeat Adolf Columbus. After about 30 minutes worth of fighting, Adolf Columbus's chopper begins to sway heavily. He begins to lose control. The chopper is visibly on fire as it crashes to the ground. However, he still has one final trick up his sleeve. You didn't think I didn't prepare this, didn't you? He pulls out a S55I Falcon and fires on Sheldon's chopper. Sheldon's YCW Superior takes a direct hit and crashes to the ground. SHELDON???!!! Rico rushes to the chopper. Fortunately, Sheldon is fine... and has yet another one of the weapon Columbus is carrying. Hombre... make him pay for what he did to my chopper! With pleasure. Objective 3: Kill Adolf Columbus The weapon Columbus is using is extremely lethal. If you are shot in the head by one bullet of this weapon, death is instantaneous, while elsewhere deals extremely critical damage (like you can't move). You and Adolf Columbus exchange heavy amounts of gunfire behind the burning vehicle skeletons of the choppers. It may take a long time, but you finally manage to squeeze off a shot, hitting Adolf Columbus's foot, causing extreme pain. You then move to his position, firing two others shots into his hands, causing even more pain. You... you have destroyed my military. You have killed my commander. Go ahead, kill me! No. You will face a trial by a civilian court, and be sentenced to death. Sheldon, escort this cocksucker off this Free North Rusan base. And Charlotte... pleasure to meet you. Fan fiction project complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:North Rusan